1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wavelength monitoring devices for measurement, control, or locking of optical signal generators and related components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Optical wavelength monitors are needed in a wide range of applications ranging from telecommunications to test and measurement. Optical wavelength monitors perform a wide range of functions. In the laboratory or during assembly of optical components they may include both measurement and display capability. In telecommunications applications they may be part of a closed loop control circuit for locking or tuning an optical signal source and related components. Typically such systems are expensive, and may additionally have a large form factor. Their accuracy may be affected by power fluctuations and noise levels in the optical beam.
What is needed is an optical wavelength monitor with small form factor, low cost, and tolerance for the power fluctuations and noise levels typically associated with optical signal generators.